Public Response
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to Glasses Fetish. Uryu's calculations appear to be incorrect.


A/N: Wow. Been a long time since I last typed up anything. I'm sure you're all waiting for my lame excuses this time. Well, here they are. I'm lazy, a procrastinator to be exact. Not to mention I've had writer's block. Then there's writing rough drafts/outlines for my other stories. Then there's adding in that I've finally moved to another state. Sad thing is, my lousy step dad took the internet card with him when he went back to our old house. I know why he did too, but I won't say why. That's my family business, not yours. So right now, I'm currently typing on a laptop, the other computer still waiting to be packed back in Illinois. I hope that by the time we get the internet back, I'll have several one-shots and updates typed up for you guys. Oh, and before I forget. PLEASE don't ask for any more sequels/trequels/quadrals or whatever! I need to concentrate on my unfinished multi chapter stories that many people are irritated over waiting for. This means, I am NOT writing a trequel to this sequel right here. Period. After this one-shot, I'll be trying to work on the next chapter to Silence. Grr. Have to write…a fighting sequence. Hate those. Well, I've stalled you all long enough. Enjoy. –listening to Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima- Oh, and as for the name, than a paragraph, there are still names being called while Uryu is in his "thinking mode". I think you guys understand, right?

--

Disclaimer: I own no one. All of the characters belong to Tite Kubo. Oh, and any familiar names belong to their rightful creator.

--

Public Response

--

"Arisawa Tatsuki. Asano Keigo."

It has arrived. The moment of departure from the facilities of which we called school. No longer are we premature adolescents, we are now officially full grown adults prepared for the reality of the outside world. Although a few of my so-called "classmates" worry me if about their futures. Perhaps this will be a learning experience for them that it will not be so easy to acquire a career the moment they step outside the gates after the graduation ceremony. However, at moments like these I envy their ignorant lives, not knowing the dangers surrounding them everyday. Having no ability to see the creatures that lurk about, as the few of us do.

"Benibara Benio."

Which leads me to ponder about how it is possible for a spiritless human being's awareness can awaken. Only from being in the company of a person who has a high spiritual pressure. If it wasn't for that single person having such a high level, would their powers and awareness have ever awakened?

"Cho Kazuma."

There is the possibility that they still-

"Uryu? Do you know you're making faces?" –would've awakened, despite…

"Inoue…could you please repeat that."

"You're making faces. Again." How many times has it been since this habit started. I believe it was when she snatched my glasses and began interrogating me.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

Ever since than, the days became more tense. It made sense, us both being in an unrequited love, her with Kurosaki, I with her. Although it was painful not receiving an answer, it gave me a sort of closure. I took the risk and told her. Now I'll have no future what ifs, of what could've been the results if I had remained silent. Unfortunately, I didn't get the solitude I had expected. Instead, I had even less privacy. Going over the events, the only alone time I received was either when I was sleeping or using the restroom or my personal one.

"Endou Chiaki."

Which reminds me, how did Inoue get a copy of my key?

"Hehehe! Uryu, did you notice anything earlier?" Maybe while I was retrieving thread during club she rummaged through my belongings- "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." –and snuck my key into her bag. If that is what she did, how would she have slipped it back in, and when?

"Fujioka Haruhi."

There is the possibility she asked for help from one of her friends, most likely her best friend Arisawa. There are times Inoue leaves the club to check on Arisawa while she is in practice. Surely, she would sprint to a locksmith to make a copy, than hurry back to the school and return the key.

"Oh…you're ignoring me again."

Inoue is quite the sly one. Her looks could fool anyone, along with her behavior and personality. I still remember the first test results, the shock on most of the class' faces of her high score. I myself was also taken by surprise. It really makes one reconsider their first impression of someone.

"Genkai Kaede."

"Fine than Uryu. I'll visit my brother's grave all by myself." It's like the old saying goes…

"By yourself?"

"That's right. You've been ignoring me, so you can stay here in Karakura all by yourself." Not again.

"Inoue-"

"How many times do I have to remind you? Call me Orihime."

"Inoue…"

"Hmph."

"Honda Tohru. Honsho Chizuru."

"You're not going to listen to me until I call you by your first name. Am I correct?" She hasn't responded. Therefore, I'm right then. "All right. Orihime, may you please restate what you've said earlier while I was being rude?" There's her smile.

"Much better. Well, all I did was ask if you noticed anything earlier." Earlier. Assuming it's before the ceremony, it must do with what's under…I see. Of course I noticed it.

"You're wearing the dress I made when you stole my glasses and teased me into confessing."

"Inoue Orihime." Oh, I'm next. "Ishida Uryu." This is twice now. First to give the valedictorian speech, now to receive my degree.

She really does look nice in the dress. It may have taken weeks, but I had to make sure it wouldn't suffocate her, or rip up. All that work was worth it. Moreover, embedding her initials was a good instinct.

--

_Perfect. I had to go with my gut and put in her initials. I even went as far as blatantly saying flat out that it was her right in her face. Damn these testosterones running throughout my body. Why did she have to wear that sweet lotion? No, I cannot blame losing my restraint on Inoue. I wasn't strong enough. It's just as Ryuken says, I'm a fool. A weak, worthless fool._

"_At least it's Sunday. But how will I be able to withstand being in her presence tomorrow?" Strange, someone's knocking at my door. Only time that has ever occurred was when my payment was late. Who could it be?_

"_Good morning Uryu!" W-What!?_

"_I-Inoue! What are you doing here!? No, how did you discover where I lived?" I always make sure no one is following me. I even look for their spiritual pressure to check if they're close by. So how could Inoue know my address?_

"_That's easy! I asked one of the student council members and they wrote down all that I needed!" Oh. That's right. Students within the student council have access to the files. Usually the only time they give other students such private information is when a fellow student is sick and needs to be brought their homework, or have to contact one of their family members. Although more often a nurse ends up doing the calling, and the teacher hands the work to someone who is close. Still, I don't fit either category._

"_Would it trouble you to tell me why they gave you such data, and when?"_

"_Not at all! You see, when I looked at the dress-" I should've known it was about the dress. "-I searched throughout the entire school for you!" Looks like she forgot that I head straight home instead of lingering in the halls. "When I couldn't find you, I thought of asking if anyone knew where you lived!" At least she didn't run all over the town. "One of the girls told me to head to the student council room and ask one of them if they could look up where you lived. Sure, the president asked me why he should tell me anything since we were already friends in the first place." The student body considers Inoue and me…friends? From an outsider's perspective, it would seem so. In addition, looking back at our experiences, I guess we are…friends. "So I told him that you were a mister grumpy pants who needs company, but is too stubborn to let any of his friends visit him, or hang out with us!" That…was what she told him? "His face looked funny, so I ended up laughing. But." Her eyes…they're so gentle. "I said it was the truth. I didn't want you to continue living in this stuffy apartment all by yourself, with no one to talk to, eat with, and make lunch together. Everyone needs someone. So…" Wait, what's with the sudden glint? "I'm coming over every day from now on!"_

"_W-What!?" Every day!?_

"_Uh huh! We'll walk to school together! Right after making our lunches anyway! So have your alarm clock set early, or I'll wake up the entire block with my knocking! Oh, and we'll have conversations on the way to school, eat with our friends, we'll even walk back together after school or the club! This'll be so much fun!" This…is not what I expected._

_--_

"Jin Tenshi."

Just what is going on inside this bumbling girl's head? She speaks of robots and makes the most…unique cuisine. Yet under all that is a caring woman with intelligence who knows and understands more than she shows others around her. There was the time I analyzed her actions, trying to read in between the lines. See what made her tick. It took me a while to realize that she was just being herself. She isn't a mechanism to be understood, she's a human being, just like myself. Maybe we are more similar than we appear. They may not know it, but I do hear the whispers behind my back. Nevertheless, that won't stop me from loving fashion. Although there was that one rumor I had to squash. I still have yet to track down the source of it all. That person shall pay dearly.

"Kojima Mizuiro. Kunieda Ryo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Hmph. To think, he was the one who told me about the rumor in the first place.

--

"_Come on Uryu! It's just takoyaki dipped in chocolate fondue! Give it a try!" That's takoyaki? I thought it was a dumpling drenched in soy sauce with chocolate sprinkles…that suspiciously look like black pepper balls._

"_I-Inoue. You can see I have my own lunch to consume. But perhaps another time."_

"_Aww! But I worked really hard on this one. Please?" Not again. Don't give into the temptation. You're doing this to save your taste buds, not please the object of your affections. "Pwetty pwease with a gwape on top?" A grape? Well, she is Inoue after all…maybe a tiny bite wouldn't hurt. "Hooray! So, how does it taste? Is it too sweet? Too salty? Do you need more pepper?" Pepper!? "Ahh! Here, drink this!" Good, water! "It's ginger and kiwis with a pinch of cinnamon!" She's trying to kill me, isn't she!?_

"_Hey Orihime. What's with Ishida?"_

"_I don't know. I shared some of my lunch with him, and he started coughing, than he turned pale." Don't you dare pity me Kurosaki._

"_I-I see…oi, Ishida, got a sec?" Yes, I do. Once I'm able to breathe correctly that is. "Orihime, could ya give him his thermos?" I never thought I would love the taste of carrot juice as I do now. When we arrive at my apartment today, I am making a schedule to balance out fighting hollows, doing homework, club time, and cooking lessons._

"_A-Ahem. Inoue, I'll return once Kurosaki's business is done. But feel free to finish off your lunch."_

"_Okay! Don't take too long! And call me Orihime!"_

"_All right Kurosaki, you're usually at the roof with Kuchiki at this time. Mind explaining your urge to come to the school grounds and interrupt my lunch?" Something must be wrong, with that look on his face. Plus there's scratching his head and insisting on his staring at the ground._

"_There's…there's been this nasty rumor spreading through the school. I'm not sure who started it, but it relates to you." A trivial rumor?_

"_You think I care over such a pointless matter?" What could be so important that would-_

"_Well I think you would if the rumor is that you're gay."_

"_Could you…repeat that? I was thinking over the equations for the upcoming test next period." _

"_The rumor is that you're…gay."_

"_If this is some sort of sick joke, I'd suggest that you walk away and return to the roof where you belong."_

"_Sorry Ishida, but Keigo affirmed it along with Mizuro." I swear on my honor as a Quincy that I will find whoever created such an atrocious lie._

_--_

"Minawa Ryouji. Momohara Tetsuo."

The only information I dug up was the reasons as to why it was created. Apparently, Inoue spending so much time with me sprouted envy within most of the male variety of the school, and one female if you add in Chizuru. Unfortunately, the activities Inoue and I participated in only made it worse. It seems discussing embroidery, sewing, crocheting, and any of the sort automatically makes one who is a male "gay". This led to avoidance of all males in the sewing club, and being locked out of the locker room. The only good point, for the others anyway, was girls started to flirt with them. Once it was revealed that we were all in fact, straight, punishment was dealt, or to be more exact, revenge. Stealing the uniforms from the locker rooms and altering them. It was quite satisfying.

"Nakamura Michiyo. Nanbuken Ichiro. Natsui Mohana."

Of course, it took a while to prove we were actually straight. Some of the so-called "plans" the members came up with were quite…humorous. Shouting it on a megaphone just made the entire student body fall to their knees, some were still snickering after the last class. Poor freshman remained in his house until it was safe to come out. It was quite tiresome for some of us to bring both his homework and handiwork. At least he wasn't the one who was slapped. Another member decided to walk up to a girl and, idiotically, french kiss her in front of everyone. The mark didn't go away for two weeks. Didn't help that he actually had a crush on her.

"Ogawa Michiru. Onizuka Eichi. Oshima Reiichi."

So many failures. One humiliation after another. It could bring tears to your eyes if it was a TV show. But it isn't. It is reality. There will always be someone willing to do anything to make you miserable. That is one of the facts of life. Not everyone will like you. There will be at least one person who dislikes or hates you. I know my enemies. Sadly, for them, no one can win against me. The only person who can stand on equal footing is that soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He has proven himself several times, but I still have my doubts about him. However, there is one other person, but for different reasons. And I shall be the only one to know it.

"Rimeino Kyoko."

"Uryu. You really should pay more attention to the ceremony."

"I am In-"

"Ahem!"

"I mean, Orihime. I'm just…" Now, what to say in a situation like this.

"You were just?" I can't tell her I was thinking about that stupid rumor. "I'm waiting Uryu."

"Our futures. We can't fight hollows as our life's career. We are not soul reapers; we are still living, breathing human beings. Until the day we die, our lives are here in the human world." That should satisfy her curiosity. For now of course.

"Our futures, huh."

"Sugita Makoto."

I know that tone of voice. Something is making her depressed. Maybe it is the fact that all of us won't always be together to fight hollows or whatever causes trouble in our small town. Reality is harsh, but one must accept it. There is no running from it. I learned that the hard way.

"Orihime. You know we won't always be together for the rest of our lives. Sure, there is the possibility of reuniting in the soul society after we pass on. By than though, we'll be fully grown, with families. It wouldn't be the same. A person changes as they grow. You know that as well as I do."

"I see…I guess I will be going alone after all. I should've known." What's this?

"Orihime? Didn't you mean that as a joke?"

"I heard every word Uryu. No, Ishida. We won't be together forever. So why even bother."

"Takamura Takuto."

Ahh, so that's the problem. She misunderstood my words. Looks like I have to spell it out for her, can't have her with such a sad face on graduation day.

"Orihime-"

"Inoue to you." Okay, maybe more than just spelling it out.

"Inoue. When I said 'we' and 'our', I was talking about our group as a whole."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"The…group?"

"Yes. You, Kurosaki, Sado, Kuchiki, and myself." Then there's adding in the soul reapers and those living with Urahara…what am I doing. Orihime needs her explanation, not me rambling inside my head. "We'll all be taking different paths after today. Kuchiki will continue her job as a soul reaper, occasionally checking in on us. Remember though, she resides in the soul society. As for Kurosaki, it is plausible for him to take over his father's clinic, but it's also unlikely. Sado, well…he might stay here in Karakura town, but that is all I'm certain of. Myself, it seems I have no choice but to follow my father's footsteps as a doctor. Now, as for you, you have your own goals in life, don't you?"

"Well, not exactly, but…"

"Yasutoru Sado."

"But?"

"There is one thing that I was hoping for."

"And that is Orihime?" Such a cute blush.

"Well, to be your wife." Another shock from the unpredictable bumbling woman. At least she didn't announce it on the stage. After Sado showed me the school newsletter, I nearly had a heart attack.

--

_It was already exasperating with everyone avoiding me, making not so covert insults, and being locked out of the locker room when it was time for PE. Now the males are glaring, scoffing, and spitting at me. Wait, now I have to add in Honsho's hissing and sharpening her claws. Then there's the graffiti spread all over my assigned desk. Judging by the markings and blade embedded foul language, this desk in unsalvageable. I should ask the teacher if I could switch this one for a new one. Preferably laminated._

"_Uryu." The beginning of the school day and someone finally speaks to me. Which reminds me, why didn't Inoue appear? Sick? Overslept? Or is she up to one of her…ideas to make the cold shoulders stop._

"_Sado." It appears that he has the school newsletter. Probably filled with more rubbish and derogatory terms about the sewing club._

"_Have you read this yet?" I haven't read the rest and my small circle of…"friends" know that. Maybe my assumption is correct about Inoue._

"_I haven't."_

"_Read this." Guess I have no choice. Even though I'm showing my cold demeanor, Sado could be quite intimidating, and he isn't even trying to._

'_Earlier this morning Inoue, Orihime was standing at the gates of the school, holding a cloth of sorts that seemed to be the size of a blanket or bigger. When asked what the cloth was, she responded, "You'll all see in the gym!" Once the gates were opened, she made her way to said gym, asking for help from the janitor. For half an hour, all students were locked out while Inoue was setting up whatever the material was, the windows covered so no students could peek in. Once the doors were unlocked, a horde of students stampeded into the gymnasium, to see a huge banner hanging from one end to the other. On the banner were pictures of the boys of the sewing club. Beside each boy was a quote, and a picture of a girl. Taking a closer look, the quotes were actually words the boys said, confessing of a crush they had on a girl, thus the girls' pictures. Surprisingly, another slightly smaller banner was connected to the main one, giving a message that destroyed the hearts and hopes of the majority of the boys in our school. The banner had the picture of our infamous Inoue smiling and wearing a beautiful dress, the quote beside her saying, "I love my glasses wearing, clothes sewing Quincy!" Although we have no idea why the word 'Quincy' was added in, the boy it was directed to was obvious, a particular picture of him wearing a white outfit of sorts, Ishida Uryu. For more, go to page 4.'_

_Wait. Maybe I misread that. No…the words are still the same. Maybe it's a sort of joke. No…page 4 continues where they left off, it even has an interview with her. There are even pictures…when and how did she take these pictures here? Not to mention I remember the captain saying that when he was in the boys' restroom. She really is quite the sly fox._

"_Uryu! Good morning! Did you see the banner yet? Did you? Did you?" At least I know why she didn't arrive at my home._

"_Not yet. But would you be kind enough to show me during lunch?"_

"_I'd love to!"_

_--_

Now that was a confession of the century.

"We wish you all luck as you graduate from Karakura High School. I hope that you will all succeed and remember our hometown as go out there and pursue your dreams! Everyone, the class of 2009!"

"Uryu, the ceremony is over! And…you haven't responded yet." My silly Orihime. Well, now seems as good a time.

"Orihime, you do realize it's supposed to be the man who proposes, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but you asked me what I hoped for the future!" True, true.

"Yes, I did. Now, Inoue Orihime." Time to ask.

"U-Uryu…why are you…"

"Would you give me the honor of being my wife?" There's that laugh of hers.

"Asking right after we graduate. Of course I'll be your wife!"

"I knew you would. So, did you enjoy my proposal?" Even though you suggested it?

"Proposing right after I ask. Yup! Hmm...Uryu…"

"Yes Orihime?"

"Can we get married twice? Once here in the human world in front of your father and my brother's grave, oh, and we'll need your grandfather's picture. And the second time could be in the soul society with all our friends! B-But if you don't want to, we could have a normal one!"

"I'll…think about it." Getting married twice, both in places with dead people. I wonder how our children will end up, growing up with parents who are friends with dead people and those whose careers revolve around dead people, and killing those who were bad in their lives, or devoured. I'll worry about that when we actually have children. Right now, it's all about my fiancé.

"Hey, Uryu I see your father! Hi Mr. Ishida! Guess what! I'm going to be your daughter-in-law!" I…didn't foresee that.

--

A/N: I am so proud of myself. I think I managed to capture Uryu's character pretty well. For the most part anyway. It took me a while at a few parts to find the right train of thought and responses. One moment he's mister calm and cool, and when it comes to Orihime, he's stuttering, smiling, laughing, and beet red. Don't you just love him? I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Well, time for me to work on Silence. Darn…I just lost my enthusiasm…-looks at readability- What!? 4th grade level!? Curses. Oh well, buh-bye for now!

Extra Note: Okay, I added this at the last minute. I've discovered the internet card is here, but it's with my mom 24/7. So until my step dad gets back with the modem and other computer, it'll be rare for me to be on. So far, I have over 80 unread e-mails, and I just finished deleting the SPAM and hidden SPAM. Sadly, my step dad won't be back for a while. Our old house is located in Zion, and the town got flooded out. Until it's safe for him to drive in the roads, he's stuck there. He said our neighbors had water up to their knees, while our house only got a few gallons. Wow, lucky. But still, the streets are overflowing with water. Argh! This sucks, the only reason I'm able to post this one-shot is because my little sister is sick and we need to contact the hospital, but don't know where it's located. So…yeah. Until my step dad gets here, I'll be offline. I'll see you…sometime…and I'll be typing…wah…


End file.
